A Forbidden Friend
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Updated! This is a completely original story, that has next to nothing to do with the actual show. If Jill tells the boys to tolerate others, then why won't she tolerate Lenore?
1. Going to the park

A.N.: I don't own anyone in this story, except Lenore. There'll eventually be bits of Ninja Turtles and Neon Rider in here as well. I hope y'all like this. Plz R & R! Thanx! Enjoy!  
  
"Hi Mom," Randy said coming in the front door, with his brother's behind him. "Can I go to the park?"  
  
"If Brad goes with you," Jill, his Mom, replied.  
  
"Aww. Mom!" Randy groaned.  
  
"Randy," Jill said. "Either Brad goes, or you don't go at all."  
  
"I'll go Mom!" Brad piped up, knowing his brother wanted to meet up with his girlfriend. "We'll be back for supper!"  
  
"Can I go Mommy?" Mark asked. "Please?"  
  
Before the two older boys could get out the door, Jill called after them.  
  
"And take Mark with you!"  
  
"Aww. Mom!" Both boys groaned.  
  
"And keep an eye on his Brad!"  
  
"Fine Mom!" Brad called with annoyance in his voice. "C'mon, Mark."  
  
At nine, Brad was the oldest of the three boys, and usually got stuck looking after them. He had scruffy blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles across his face. Mark, the baby of the family, had just recently turned five. He had light blondish brown hair, and blue eyes. Then there was Randy, the middle guy. He was seven, with mischievous blue eyes, and light sandy brown hair. He was the only one of the three to have an actual girlfriend.  
  
The three reached the park, only to be met by a little girl, who immediately embraced Randy.  
  
"Hey!" She grinned.  
  
At seven-years-old, Lenore was only a few months older than Randy; five months to be exact. She may've been older, but she was an inch and a half shorter than him, which didn't seem to bother her at all. She had shoulder length brown hair, and inquisitive green eyes.  
  
"You been staying outta trouble?" Brad asked hugging her.  
  
Though he'd never admit it to his mother, Lenore was like the little sister he never had, and he cared deeply for her, wanting no harm to come her way, but it always seemed to do so anyway.  
  
"Um.maybe." Lenore trailed off sheepishly. "For the moment, anyway."  
  
Brad shook his head at her. "Whatcha do this time Runt?"  
  
"I might've swiped a couple candy bars," she admitted.  
  
"Lenore, you promised me you wouldn't!" Brads exclaimed. "You swore on everything you'd ask someone for a couple bucks to buy what you needed."  
  
"Hey! You try living on the street then tell me what to do!" Lenore snapped. "Besides, who'd give money to me anyway? I'm nothing but a homeless orphan no one cares about or wants."  
  
"Lenore, don't say that," Randy said, then adds quietly, "I'd give you money."  
  
"Me too!" Mark piped up.  
  
"Okay, whose idea was it to bring the pipsqueak?" Lenore demanded.  
  
"Mom," Brad replied. "Said we had to, or we couldn't come."  
  
"Damn!" Lenore groaned.  
  
Brad shot her a Look, which made her glare back.  
  
She glared at Brad for a bit, then smiled at him innocently, grabbed Randy's hand, and dragged him off to the jungle gym.  
  
A.N.: Well, hope y'all liked it. G2g. Adios! Plz R & R! Thanx a bunch! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	2. Injury

A.N.: Hey again y'all! Just so you know, the chapters will probably be on the short side for awhile, until I really get into the story. I know what I wanna do with it, but it'll take me a bit to get there. Well, here's another chapter just to try & trigger your interest. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Brad's view  
  
I knew I shouldn't give into her like I just had, but I could never seem to resist that innocent look she liked to pull. We both know she's anything but innocent when it comes to trouble, but, hey, she's only seven, so what do you expect? Well, actually, my Mom expects quite a lot. She'd be quite peeved if she knew Lenore's the reason we came here; speaking of which, Mark better not squeal on us again this time. You see, she hates Lenore for some unknown reason. Personally, I think it's the fact that she's living out on the streets on her own, with no family whatsoever. Mom never liked her since she laid eyes on her way back when Randy was eleven months old (already walking & talking.too smart for his own good, if you ask me), and I was almost three. It was a hot August day when Lenore bumped into us, begging for water. Luckily Dad took pity on her and bought her a bottle of water, plus a candy bar because she looked mighty hungry. Sure Mom had scowled at him, and I couldn't understand why, because she was always telling us to help those less fortunate, and Lenore was definitely less fortunate. Her and Randy seemed to hit it off big time, and soon she was hanging around us whenever we went to the park. Soon enough though, she began coming over and hanging around our house. While Mom hated it, Dad was ecstatic because he now had another little car freak to educate. I honestly think Mom was jealous of all the time the two of them spent in the garage working on car after car. Lenore though, seemed pretty happy, with made me happy, because I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy (I still do).  
  
Anyway, sorry about the whole blast to the past thing. I'll take you back to the present time now, where there's no parents around, just us kids.  
  
"Lenore! Randy! Stop picking on Mark!" I said. "Unless, of course, you want him to go home and tattle to Mom."  
  
"I wouldn't!" Mark insisted, pouting. "I just wanna play too."  
  
"C'mon Mark," I sighed. "I'll push you on the swings."  
  
He grabbed my hand, and I led him over to the swings, where I stuck him on one and began to push. I watched both Lenore and Randy while I did this, my big brother instincts kicking in majorly for some reason.  
  
"Higher! Higher!" Mark cried. "Higher!"  
  
I pushed him a bit higher, but not much, for I know he tends to get motion sickness at times. Suddenly, Lenore, who was hanging upside down, fell off the jungle gym, landing pretty hard on her right arm.  
  
I quickly ran over to her, while Randy jumped down from his spot, leaving Mark still swinging in the swing.  
  
"Lenore, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.  
  
She looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Uh-oh," I thought. "Not good. She never cries unless she's a very good reason to."  
  
"Is it broken?" Randy questioned.  
  
"Um.I dunno," I answered. "I think we'd best go get Dad, so he can take her to the Hospital to get in checked out."  
  
Lenore stood up then. "Nuh-uh," she said shaking her head. "I'm fine. See?"  
  
She then tried to move her wrist, but ended up grimacing in pain instead.  
  
"Baby Doll, you're hurt," I told her. "I know you hate Hospitals, but you really need to get your arm checked."  
  
She whimpered then, so I carefully picked her up, be careful not to hurt her arm.  
  
"Randy, grab Mark," I ordered. "If we're lucky, Dad will be the only one home."  
  
A.N.: Well, hope y'all liked it. Adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	3. Do we HAVE to go to the Hospital?

A.N.: Thanx 2 my 1 reviewer! Oh, btw, I'd like more than "1" review b4 I post the next chapter. Plz? N e way, Enjoy! & Remember 2 R & R! Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  
Randy's view  
  
We reached the house (finally!), and quickly went in feeling quite relieved when we realized Dad was indeed the only one home.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Mark cried running up to him. "Nore hurt! Nore hurt!"  
  
Damn him. Why's he always gotta break the news to everyone first? She's my girlfriend, not his. Grr. Oh, and in case you're wondering, he calls her 'Nore' because his stupid lil' brain can't register 'Len-ore'.  
  
Dad came into the front hall then. "What happened?" He queried.  
  
"She fell off the jungle gym," I informed him. "We were playing, and she hung upside down like always, and slipped and landed on her arm."  
  
Dad carefully inspected her arm. "I think it's broken," he said. "We need to get her to Emergency."  
  
Lenore shook her head frantically. "Nuh-uh," she said. "I won't go. You can't make me."  
  
"Lenore, whether you like it or not, I can and will," Dad stated. "We need to get your arm in a cast so it can heal properly."  
  
"They won't hurt her, will they?" I interrogated, as Dad took her from Brad, then ushered us all into the car.  
  
"I'm not about to answer that right now, Randy," Dad responded, meaning a probable yes.  
  
Dad strapped Mark into his booster seat in the middle of the station wagon, then laid Lenore down in the backseat. I sat with her, so her head was resting on my lap. Brad climbed into the passenger seat, while Dad climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
"Shh. You'll be okay," I said softly, stroking her hair. "I promise. I won't let them hurt you, unless they really have to, and even then I'll be keeping a close eye on them."  
  
Lenore looked up at me clearly scared. "It'll hurt, won't it?"  
  
"Afraid so Hun," I replied apologetically. "They'll have to set it back in place."  
  
"Damn," she muttered quietly, so Dad wouldn't hear. "I was afraid of that."  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all liked it. More coming soon IF more ppl R & R! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!! 


	4. Pain! and Needles?

A.N.: Hey! *Waves* 'Sup y'all??? Well, first off, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Secondly, WHY do I have the only TWO reviews?? I'd appreciate it if I got more plz. I need the inspiration from y'all to write. I promise, things WILL get more interesting further on in the story. Right now you just gotta put up with a lil' bit of the boring stuff. But things WILL start to get a bit interesting soon. I just need AT LEAST 3 reviews 4 EACH chapter! Plz R & R! Thanx! Enjoy!  
  
At the Hospital.  
  
Lenore's view  
  
We were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to find a room for us. She'd looked at us suspiciously when Tim said he was baby- sitting me, but my parents, who'd gone out of town, had forgotten to give him my health card. She also looked skeptical when Tim said to put the costs on his tab.  
  
"Randy?" I said suddenly. "They're not gonna take me away, are they?"  
  
"Lenore, why would they do that?" He asked. "Dad said you were with us and that he was paying."  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't look to convinced," I replied. "What if she calls the cops or something and they drag me to some foster home, or worse, another orphanage.""  
  
"They won't, I promise," he re-assured me. "I won't let them. Neither will Brad."  
  
"No, I won't," Brad replicated. "They try to take you, and they'll be needing their own services."  
  
I had to laugh at that.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tim wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing," we answered.  
  
He shook his head at us, and went back to entertaining Mark.  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My arm really hurts," I admitted softly. "It's never hurt like this before."  
  
"Lenore, it's probably broken," Randy riposted. "Therefore it's gonna hurt more than ever."  
  
The nurse came up to us then, and led us to an empty room.  
  
"I wonder how many people have died in here," Randy thought aloud.  
  
"Randy!" Brad snapped, whacking him upside the head. "Quit scaring your girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Lenore," Randy apologized. "I momentarily forgot you hate hospitals."  
  
We played I-spy until the doctor finally came into the room.  
  
"So, you fell off the jungle gym," the doctor said. "Tell me if this hurts, okay?"  
  
He lifted my arm up and dropped it. I screamed in agony and kicked him right square without a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Oomph!" He said doubling over.  
  
"Bastard!" I shouted.  
  
"Lenore!" Tim cried.  
  
By now, I of all people, was crying and clutching my arm to my side.  
  
"Dad, he hurt her!" Randy rejoined, looking ready to pounce on the doctor himself.  
  
Brad carefully hugged me. "Shh," he soothed. "It'll be alright."  
  
"What was the point of that?" Tim demanded. "She said she couldn't move it!"  
  
"I had to see exactly how bad it really was," the doctor stated once he'd caught his breath. "Some kids come in here and lie about how bad they're hurt just because they want a cast to get out of doing work or something."  
  
"You're supposed to use X-rays to determine that!" Tim yelled.  
  
I shrunk back some, as I hated it when Tim was mad. Actually, I hated it when anyone was mad, especially at me for just being curious.  
  
Tim and the doctor continued to argue, until a nice looking doctor came in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" The George Clooney of Emergency interrogated.  
  
"This idiot just dropped her arm, after she stated it she couldn't move it because it hurt too much!" Tim informed him. "She can't even move her damn fingers, and this asshole is picking it up roughly and letting it drop like a sack of potatoes!"  
  
"Hey! The Brat kicked me right square!" The 1st doctor argued.  
  
"You deserved it!" Tim growled. "Anyone who hurts her like that deserves it!"  
  
Mr. George Clooney look-alike interrupted them. "Dr. Jones, leave before I throw you out myself. Also, expect this to be put on your report, permanently."  
  
"But." Dr. Jones tried, only to be shot a Look.  
  
"Hey," I suddenly. "There are George Clooney's in Emergency."  
  
Everyone looked at me puzzled at first, but then they got it and began to laugh.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," the nice doctor smiled. "I appreciate being told I look like George Clooney."  
  
"Now, let's get down to business," he said. "My name is Dr. Clarkson."  
  
"I knew a crossing-guard whose name was Mr. Clarkson," I smiled slightly, then winced as pain shot through my arm.  
  
"Okay, Lenore, I'm not going to lie to you," Dr. Clarkson began. "Setting it into place will hurt, but we've a needle to help ease the pain."  
  
I paled at the word 'needle'. Only few people knew I had a deathly fear of them.  
  
"Will it hurt way too much if you do it without the needle?" I asked. "Is it really necessary?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is necessary," Dr. Clarkson replied, getting the shot ready.  
  
I saw the needle and could feel myself begin to freak.  
  
"R.Randy," I managed, before my eyes rolled back in my head and I passed out.  
  
A.N.: Plz R & R! Remember, AT LEAST 3 reviews or NO chapter!!! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	5. You're staying with us

A.N.: Hey again y'all! *Waves* Ya know, more reviews WOULD be nice. I review your stories everytime they're updated (well, I updated SUM1's stories). Well, here's the next chapter. Also, Danceingfae: Thanx 4 the suggestions. I just may do that. And yes, you may have a bigger part next time. Enjoy!  
  
Tim's view:  
  
Needless to say, I was quite shocked when Lenore passed out. It wasn't until the boys explained her fear that I understood. She didn't wake up again until after everything had been done, that's how scared she'd been.  
  
"W.what happened?" Lenore asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"You passed out," I told her. "Be careful of your arm, Dr. Clarkson just finished putting the cast on it."  
  
Lenore looked at me confused then glanced at her arm. "Whoa. Cool," she grinned somewhat.  
  
"I get to sign it first!" Randy shouted suddenly.  
  
"No! I wanna!" Mark cries.  
  
"I'm oldest, I will," Brad verified.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Randy rejoined shaking his head. "I'm the boyfriend, so I get to sign it."  
  
"Boys," I began sternly. "Quiet down. We're in the Hospital and there are people trying to rest."  
  
"Sorry Dad," they apologized.  
  
"How do I take care of my arm?" Lenore asked. "Do I have to do anything special?"  
  
"You have to keep it from getting wet," I told her. "And no slamming it against things either; that'll just cause you pain."  
  
"Da-ang," she said, after I shot her a warning look. "Anything else?"  
  
"You'll have pain killers for when the pain gets too bad," I told her. "I'm to hold onto those."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to take them when my arm hurts?" She wanted to know.  
  
"You'll ask me for one," I replied.  
  
"But how am I." She began.  
  
"Supposed to ask for one when you're living under a tree in Central Park?" I finished, as she nodded. "Easy. Your staying with us until your arm gets better."  
  
She looked at me shocked, her eyes as round as saucers. "But.what about."  
  
"Jill?" I finished for her again.  
  
She nodded once more.  
  
"She'll deal with it," I told her. "She'll have to. I'm not leaving an injured child out on the street."  
  
"Jeez. If I get to stay with Randy, I should get hurt more often," Lenore thought.  
  
Dr. Clarkson re-entered the room then, smiling once he saw she was up.  
  
"Glad to see you're okay," he said.  
  
Lenore blushed slightly (something she rarely does). "Uh.yeah."  
  
"Would you like a lollipop?" Dr. Clarkson asked.  
  
Lenore nodded looking somewhat embarrassed (there's a first). "Yeah.please."  
  
Dr. Clarkson smiled knowingly, and handed her a chocolate tootsie pop.  
  
I watched as Lenore's face lit up at the sight of it.  
  
"Thanks!" She grinned, then asked, "Um.could you sign my cast?"  
  
Dr. Clarkson smiled wider. "Sure, why not?" He answered, taking a pen from his pocket and uncapping it.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, then signed her cast.  
  
A.N.: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! G2g! Adios! PLZ R & R!!! Thanx! Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	6. Cast signing

A.N.: Sorry it took me so damn long to post this. I've had this chapter & the next 1 done 4 ages, but just never posted it. I promise 2 TRY & work on this story more often. Enjoy!  
  
Lenore's view:  
  
I read what Dr. Clarkson had written: Some needles are harmless.( Some needles aren't. (*drawing of danger sign*) Be on the lookout for the evil ones, as they will find you on their own. Don't let anyone but certified doctors give you needles. Take care, Lenore! And there's no need to be afraid. I will take care of you. ~~~ Dr. Clarkson a.k.a. George Clooney of Emergency. (  
  
"Thanks," I smiled up at him. "And I'll take your advice."  
  
"Be back here in three weeks, so I can put a lighter cast on your arm," Dr. Clarkson ordered. "Once the new cast is on, you'll have five more weeks before it'll be removed permanently."  
  
"Okay," I said, as Tim wrote the information down on a piece of paper he'd found in his pocket.  
  
"Ask for me when you come back both times, and I'll take care of you, okay?" Dr. Clarkson said.  
  
I nodded, as Tim said, "Alright. Thanks."  
  
The five of us left the room then, but I quickly ran back to the room, knowing Dr. Clarkson was still there.  
  
"Back so soon?" He joked.  
  
I giggled. "Yeah."  
  
"Forget something?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What did you forget?"  
  
I hugged him. "Thanks," I grinned, then ran out of the room again to catch up to Randy.  
  
A.N.: Well, thatz it 4 this chapter. Lol. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	7. Doctor's thoughts

A.N.: So sorry these chapters are so short. I'm gonna be writing the one where Jill finds out Lenore's staying with them soon & may need some ideas. Hint, hint. How bad will she flip? Who knows?  
  
Dr. Clarkson's view:  
  
I laughed as she ran out of the room. "Crazy kid," I thought.  
  
I felt bad that she'd gotten Dr. Jones at first, as the guy's a complete asshole to children, but there was nothing I could do now. As they always say, what's done is done. I've seen her in here before, and have a feeling I'll be seeing a whole lot more of her over the years to come.  
  
"I just hope she doesn't wind up in some cruel foster home," I hoped aloud. "She's more than likely been through enough already, and she's only seven."  
  
Yeah, I know she's an orphan. I didn't mean to eaves drop, I just happened to overhear their conversation about her living under a tree. At least I know she's in good hands when she's with the Taylor's. They seem like a nice family, though looks can be deceiving.  
  
A.N.: Well, hope you liked that short one. Thatz it 4 now. Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	8. Tim vs Jill

A.N.: Wow-dy, howdy! A new chapter! Sorry it took so damn long. Didn't mean 2 4get y'all. *Hugs* Hope y'all like this 1! Plz remember 2 R & R @ the end! Thanx! & Enjoy!  
  
Tim's view  
  
I entered the house with the boys and Lenore following behind me, only to smell something burning. I automatically knew then that Jill was home and was trying to cook supper.  
  
"Jill, Honey," I called. "We need to talk."  
  
Jill came around the corner then, her eyes narrowing when she spotted Lenore. "What's she doing here?" She demanded.  
  
Lenore shrunk back some, trying to hide behind Brad. She cast me a look, as if to say, "I told you so."  
  
"She's here because her arm's broken," I replied.  
  
"What's that have to do with anything?" Jill rejoined.  
  
"She's staying here until her arm is out of the cast," I answered.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Jill exclaimed, none to happy. "I DON'T THINK SO TIM!"  
  
I glanced over at Lenore, and the boys. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and play video games for now," I suggested. "I call you for supper, alright?"  
  
They nodded, and Brad and Randy quickly ushered Lenore upstairs, with Mark following not too far behind them. "I won't stand to have that-that URCHIN in my house!" Jill yelled. "She's filthy and a bad influence on the boys!"  
  
"She's not a bad influence," I replicated. "Also, she's only filthy because she lives on the streets, where there's no baths or anything. And so what, if she's an orphan? Every child has the right to be loved. You've said so yourself."  
  
Jill glared at me. "Tim, you KNOW how I feel about her."  
  
"And YOU know how the rest of us feel about her," I shot-back. "She has to stay here, because someone responsible has to hold onto her painkillers for her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Jill, for once, I'm putting my foot down. She's staying and that's final," I stated firmly. "We'd be in the wrong to leave a hurt child out there on the streets, with pain-killers that could kill her, if she were to take one too many."  
  
"I knew she'd be trouble from the moment you bought her that damn bottle of water!" Jill retorted. "I just KNEW it."  
  
"If you don't like it, go visit your mother," I told her simply. "And, no, you're not taking the boys with you. They've school."  
  
"This is MY house Tim!"  
  
"Yours? Excuse me, but I think 'I' built it, not you."  
  
"Yeah, and amazingly you didn't blow it up like you do everything else," Jill snapped.  
  
"Regardless of whose house this is, Lenore IS staying here with us, whether you like or not, Jill," I informed her. "She IS just a child, who needs to know there's SOME sort of stability in her life."  
  
"You know Tim, there are some days why I wondered why I DID marry you, and not someone else."  
  
"That's harsh Jill, really harsh."  
  
"Yeah, well, Lenore staying here is harsh, Tim."  
  
"You know what? Just-whatever," I said, not wanting to argue with her over it anymore. "I'm gonna go check on the kids."  
  
"And make sure that urchin hasn't stolen anything," she riposted. "For all we know she's lifting our things to pawn off."  
  
I gritted my teeth together. "Lenore ISN'T like that."  
  
"And how would YOU know that Tim?" Jill interrogated. "Hmm? Oh, because you've spent all those afternoons with her, working on the Hot-rod? Pff. I don't think so. That's not how you judge a street rat. Just because they love cars doesn't mean they're little angels."  
  
"I never said she WAS a perfect Angel, but at least I know she's not a complete devil."  
  
"She's the devil in disguise," Jill responded, going back to her burnt offerings. "Oh, and if she wants food, she can eat this."  
  
"She'll eat whatever the rest of us are eating," I growled, before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.  
  
A.N.: Well, hope yah liked this chapter. Sorry it's short & kinda choppy. Plz R & R! Thanx! *Hugs* Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA!!!!! 


	9. You're staying

A.N.: Wow. Another chapter. Amazing, ain't it? Lol. And here y'all probably thought I forgot 'bout yah. Hehe. Well, Enjoy!  
  
Lenore's view  
  
"Randy, are you sure your Mom's not gonna kick me out like last time?"  
  
"Lenore, Dad said he'd take care of it, so he'll take care of it. Don't worry about it so much. You know Dad won't let her kick yah out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Baby Doll, for once, please just be your tough guy self and relax," Brad almost begged. "Your worrying is starting to make ME worry, and I know Dad's NOT gonna let yah leave with your arm wrapped up like that."  
  
I sighed. "Oh, alright." I lay back down on Randy's bed, and placed my good arm over my eyes, to shield out the light. Soon I felt someone prying my arm up slightly  
  
"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Randy asked, after I'd let him lift my arm up, so he could see my eyes. "Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing," I muttered.  
  
He grinned. "I know you," he said. "You're thinking that once Dad leaves for work, Mom's gonna kick you out and take off with us."  
  
"Maybe," I mumbled, letting my arm drop back down.  
  
He removed my arm from my face once again. I groaned and just laid there, unwilling to do anything else. Soon though, I felt his lips on mine, and couldn't help but smile as he kissed me. When he pulled back, I was grinning up at him, my eyes now open.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
  
He smiled down at me. "No problem." He laid down next to me then, and grabbed my good hand, and played with my fingers.  
  
We lay there staring at the ceiling, just talking while Brad and Mark played video games, for what seemed to be forever. When, actually, it had only been about twenty minutes. That's when the door opened and Tim came in. He threw the two of us a smile, then sat down on Brad's bed.  
  
"Lenore, you're staying here," he told me, the boys listening. "And if Jill tries ANYTHING to get rid of you, you let me know a.s.a.p. Alright?"  
  
I nodded. "Okay," I answered.  
  
"And no hiding it because you're afraid something bad will happen if you do tell," Tim added. "I won't stand for her trying to throw you out. We teach the boys to be tolerant of others, so she'll have to be tolerant as well."  
  
I nodded again, and tried to stifle a yawn. Though I didn't want to admit it, I was tired. Extremely tired. The painkillers were starting to kick in. if you're wondering when I took one, it was when we were in the car. Tim stopped off and bought some bottled water so I could take them.  
  
"Well, its time for supper boys," Tim stated. "And, no, it's not Mom's burnt offerings. I ordered Chinese take-out."  
  
"Alright!" The guy cheered. "Take-out!"  
  
I tried to sit up when Randy did, but Tim stopped me. I gave him a confused look.  
  
"Nuh-uh kiddo," he said. "You rest right now; you need it."  
  
"But-" I tried to protest.  
  
"I'll have Randy bring you something up later," he told me. "For now, sleep. Alright?"  
  
"Oh, alright," I sighed heavily.  
  
I may've been tired, but I was hungry too. Yeesh. I can't seem to win, now can I? Grr. Hehe. Don't mind me. I'm just mad because my tummy and head are arguing over whose more important, thus starting to give me a headache.  
  
I lay back down, and watched as they all left the room, Randy being the last out. I knew he'd be last as he always has to make sure I'm A-ok. Hehe. I'm special.  
  
"I won't be long," Randy said. "I promise. I know you don't like being alone when here."  
  
I gave him a small smile. "Quit reading my mind," I joked. "And go eat before your mom brings out her alien slop."  
  
He laughed, kissed me on the head, then left after covering me up with a blanket. The blanket, which was two different shades of blue, had been lying at the foot of his bed.  
  
I fell asleep shortly after he'd left me alone, and didn't wake up again until quite late. Actually, it was around midnight when I woke up extremely hungry. Wasn't my fault I hadn't eaten supper. I rolled over and found Randy lying at my side. But he looked too cute to wake up, so I left him where he was. Amazingly I managed to wriggle out of his grasp and slide out of bed without him noticing any, which was good.  
  
"Now what?" I thought. "If I go downstairs and Jill catches me, she'll think I'm trying to steal something."  
  
I sighed heavily before tiptoeing out of the room and downstairs anyway. I entered the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge, knowing there'd be leftovers from dinner. I rummaged around with my good, left, hand until I found the take-out boxes, and then set them on the counter. I groaned inwardly when I remembered we're not allowed to use the stove because we're too young to be able to handle that kind of responsibility. So I've been told by Jill numerous times. So what did I do? I stuck them in the microwave of course! (Haha! Bet you thought I'd eat it cold. Ick!.) Anyway, once it was done and it'd beeped its annoying seven times, I set myself up a spot at the counter. Once settled on a stool, I began to eat with a fork and not the chopsticks, as I can barely use those with my good hand, so no way was I trying them with my left one. Besides, just imagine how hard I found it using the FORK with my left hand instead of my right. While I ate I thought about things I wanted to do with Randy while I stayed at his place. It was then that I remembered he had school.  
  
"Damn!" I thought. "Why can't it be summer vacation!"  
  
Okay, I know I made it sound like only Randy has to go to school, but in all reality, all three boys have school. Actually, when I stay with them, I do too. Well, okay, I've it all the time as well, since Tim enrolled me a few years ago. But - um- let's just say, I don't always tend to show up, all right? I mean it's not like I have to anyway. I've nobody to tell me what to do and where to go and all that. So because of that I'm bad for playing hooky. But, hey, can I help it if there are things so much more fun than school? Besides, I'm a genius anyway - I got the brains and all to be in a higher class than what I'm in, but never get put up in the next grade because of all the days I miss. I don't mind, not one bit. I know if I get moved up I won't be in Randy's class no more, and I highly enjoy being able to stick with him. He helps me keep my bad temper under control. Honestly, if it weren't for him, I probably would've been expelled or something long ago because of my temper. I don't like nobody picking on him or me or anybody littler than us. I'm not a bully really, just considered one.  
  
I finished my midnight dinner, and had just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher, when I heard someone coming downstairs. In my moment of panic, I ran for the backyard, knowing it would be easier for me to hide out there like I sometimes did. Mind you, I only hide out there when Randy's been grounded because of me, and we're not supposed to see one another. Anyway, no sooner was I outside than did the person walk into the kitchen. Stupid me had forgotten to turn the lights off. I was quite relieved to see that it was only Brad though. I know he won't care that I was up this late, especially knowing I get hungry real easy at times.  
  
I took a seat on the patio swing Tim had made out the old swing set, promising us he'd build a new one when he had the time. Obviously he hasn't had the time yet, as we've still got to use the park if we wanna play on any equipment.  
  
I was still swinging quietly when I heard their next-door neighbour, Wilson Wilson. I knew he'd spotted me when he spoke.  
  
"Hi-dy ho littlest neighbour-ette."  
  
I giggled and made my way over to the fence. Once there I climbed up onto a box that was sitting there, so I could peek over and see Wilson.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked.  
  
"I'm roasting my chestnuts," he answered.  
  
I giggled. "They smell good. But I didn't know they sold chestnuts during the spring. I thought they only came out for Christmas."  
  
Wilson turned to smile at me and came over to the fence. "No. No. They're actually sold all year round, but no one ever thinks to buy them except at Christmas time."  
  
"Oh," I nodded. "Neat."  
  
"Would you like to try one, my littlest neighbour-ette?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He went back over to the chestnuts and studied them for a moment, before returning to the fence with a chestnut in hand. He passed it took me, after warning it may be a little hot.  
  
I took the roasted chestnut and bit off a tiny piece. "Mm." I said with my mouthful. "This is really good."  
  
It was at that moment that Brad decided to come out. "Hey Runt, Whatcha doing out here so late?"  
  
"I got hungry, then heard someone coming and thought it was your mom," I told him. "Hey, you should try some of Wilson's roasted chestnuts. They're really good."  
  
Brad gave me a weird look, making both Wilson and I laugh.  
  
"Would you like one Brad?"  
  
"Oh-kay," Brad answered skeptically. He laughed too after Wilson had passed him one. "Oh! These chestnuts! I thought you'd both gone crazy or something."  
  
"Brad, when am I not crazy?" I teased. "I mean, after all, I do hang around with your dad quite a bit."  
  
Brad grinned at me. "That's true. But Dad's not as crazy as mom."  
  
"Speaking of your mother, how'd she take to Lenore staying, Brad?" Wilson piped up.  
  
I watched as Brad snickered before replying. "Not too good. She's really mad at Dad. I think she's mad at Randy and I too, for not telling her Lenore was going to be at the park."  
  
Wilson nodded. "I figured she'd be in a foul mood once your father told me what had happened."  
  
I stared down at the fence then, not looking at either one of them. It was then I felt Brad's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"C'mon Baby Doll," he said softly. "I think you still need a bit more rest."  
  
I nodded softly, as I began to climb down off my perch.  
  
"Bye Wilson," we said waving quickly, before hurrying back into the house.  
  
A.N.: Well, that's it for now. I do believe this was the longest chapter yet. Hope yah liked it. Plz R & R! Thanx! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTLCPA & KTBKPA & KTRMPA!!!!! 


	10. Flashback of a Horrible Past

A.N.: This chapter is just basically a flashback, so y'all get your questions answered – I hope. And so that I've more time, to think up more antics for this family, & their "forbidden friend". Lol. Also, this chapter is rated PG-13 or maybe a lil' higher for some of it's content. You can decide. And just so y'all know, I made this all up way, way back when I was, like, 9 or so. Don't ask why – just a very wild & over-active imagination. My real life is NOTHING at all like the girl's in the story.  
  
Flashback...  
  
It was an average sunny April 17th day, in Sydney, Australia, when a squalling infant girl was born into a family of 14, thus making her the 13th child. Now, as luck would have it, the family she was born into was very superstitious and considered the number 13 to be dangerous. They had actually been hoping for a set of twins, so that they could avoid the unlucky number, but obviously, they did not get their wish. The unlucky number 13 had come upon them, much to their dismay.  
  
"Well, what do we do with her?" Max Krammer asked his wife. "There is no way we can go around having 13 kids! It's just – bad luck!"  
  
"Okay, just because I didn't have twins, doesn't mean you have to get all mad at me," Bethanie, his wife, snapped. "I don't want her anymore than you do!"  
  
Just then, the doctor that had delivered the unlucky child came in. "Mr. Krammer, do you have a name for your child yet?"  
  
Max looked at Bethanie, who looked back at him with a blank stare. He looked at the doctor then. "Lenore Dielynn Krammer," he answered, figuring it to be an unlucky name, best suited for an unlucky child.  
  
"Thank-you," the doctor said, then left to go make up a nametag for the baby.  
  
"Lenore?" Bethanie repeated. "What kind of name is THAT?"  
  
"One that will bring her lots of bad luck and misfortune," Max smirked. "Besides, it was the only thing I could think of."  
  
Bethanie rolled her eyes, as the newborn child in the nearby bassinet cooed. "Shut-up Brat!" She yelled at her newest, unwanted, daughter. "You're NOT to make a sound unless told otherwise!" She did NOT care if the baby didn't understand her – she'd MAKE the baby understand.  
  
Max's eyes lit up then. "Hey..." He began. "What about Miss Grudge's Orphanage?"  
  
"What about it?" Bethanie asked.  
  
"Why don't we drop the brat off there, and be done with it?" He suggested. "I mean, it's not like we want her. And I highly doubt anyone else will – I can make sure of that."  
  
What they didn't know then, was that their unlucky number 13 child, was actually quite smart. Maybe a little too smart for her own good.  
  
In the days that followed, Max and Bethanie did as they had planned – they dropped their newborn child off at Miss Grudge's Orphanage. Upon doing so, they left a great amount of rules that the child was to obey – should she do otherwise, she would be punished severely.  
  
The rules were the following.  
  
#1. NO back-talking whatsoever. Do & be punished.  
  
#2. NO talking with your mouth full. Do & be punished.  
  
#3. NO wasting food. Do & be punished.  
  
#4. NO watching more than an hour of television. Do & be punished.  
  
#5. NO making lots of unwanted noise. do & be punished.  
  
#6. NO talking to adults, unless spoken to first. Do & be punished.  
  
#7. NO running around. Do & be punished.  
  
#8. NO daydreaming. Do & be punished.  
  
#9. NO hugging/kissing boys. Do & be punished.  
  
#10. NO boyfriends! Do & be punished.  
  
#11. NO drinking/driving/smoking. Do & be punished.  
  
#12. NO having hobbies that aren't approved of first. Do & be punished.  
  
#!$. NO being adopted. Do & be punished.  
  
#14. NO having more than one friend. Do & be punished.  
  
#15. NO doing anything that goes against ANY superstition. Do & be punished.  
  
#16. NO breaking ANY of these rules or ANY that may be made up in the future. Do & be punished.  
  
#17. NO listening to ANYTHING other than classical music. Do & be punished.  
  
#18. NO reading anything that's NOT educational. Do & be punished.  
  
#19. NO putting off homework/chores until later. Do & be punished.  
  
#20. NO complaining about chores/homework. Do & be punished.  
  
#21. NO crying over something dumb! Do & be punished.  
  
#22. NO spitting. Do & be punished.  
  
#23. NO using anything other than a toilet to go to the bathroom. Do & be punished.  
  
#24. NO going around covered in dirt/mud. Do & be punished.  
  
#25. NO stealing/begging. Do & be punished.  
  
#26. NO concerts! Do & be punished.  
  
#27. NO wandering off. Do & be punished.  
  
Now, sure these rules sounded absolutely crazy, but to a couple of people like the Krammer's, whose children should be taken away from them, these rules were normal. So normal in fact, that their other twelve children were to follow them to a tee as well, except for #!$. Also, their sons were not allowed to kiss/hug girls, nor were they to have any girlfriends.  
  
During the course of the first two months, that Lenore was in Miss Grudge's Orphanage, though still VERY, VERY, VERY young, she learned things that others as small as her wouldn't have. For instance, she learned not to scream/cry when hungry or wet, but wait until Miss Grudge was good and ready to take care of her like she should be doing anyway.  
  
As she got a bit older, she learned to do things normal babies didn't learn to do until they were a bit older. But, Lenore didn't like to be normal. At four months, Lenore was already crawling and able to support her head on her own. Then, as five months, she was able to walk AND talk. Now, walking itself at five months is amazing, but being able to talk? C'mon! You only hear about that in fictional books! But, she could do both as well as any of the toddlers that were there at the Orphanage with her.  
  
While learning things faster than her peers, Lenore managed to make a friend. A boy friend – luckily for her, it wasn't forbidden to have her single friend a boy. If it had been against the rules, she would've been punished for sure – and she HATED being punished.  
  
"Hey, Lenore," Jacob, who was a month older, and just as smart, piped up suddenly. "Whatcha wanna do?"  
  
Lenore looked at her friend. "Dunno," she answered. "Wanna s'plore?" (explore)  
  
Now, as not to confuse anyone, both children could talk as well as a child of four or five. It couldn't be explained, it was just the ways things were with them.  
  
"Where yah wanna s'plore?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Outside," Lenore replied with a smile. "Out!"  
  
Jacob nodded, and took hold of her hand. The two of them then snuck out of the Orphanage and began to explore the area that surrounded the place that they lived. The two tots explored all day, right up until dinnertime – it was then that they entered the Orphanage, only to have Miss Grudge standing there glaring at them, whip in hand.  
  
"Where were you?" Miss Grudge barked at them.  
  
The two stared at her, wide-eyed, in complete silence.  
  
"I asked you a question and expect an answer!" Miss Grudge roared.  
  
Lenore and Jacob still remained silent.  
  
Miss Grudge snapped her whip. "BASEMENT!" She growled. "NOW!"  
  
The two small, terrified, tots hurried down to the basement, which everyone at the Orphanage referred to as the 'Dungeon', as that's what it truly looked like. Once there, they clung to one another scared, not caring if their hugging got them in even more trouble.  
  
Miss Grudge stood before them, angrily cracking the whip she held in her hand. "Separate!" She ordered.  
  
Lenore and Jacob decided to do as told, as they knew the consequences were quite worse if they didn't.  
  
Miss Grudge took Jacob, and beat him, then chained the small boy to the wall, as he sobbed. The basement was designed like a dungeon, so that's why there were chains on the walls for her to chain the children up. Though, the only two who really ever got chained up down there were Lenore and Jacob.  
  
Lenore watched quietly, lone tears streaming down her face, for having gotten her friend into trouble again.  
  
Miss Grudge grabbed hold of Lenore next, and stripped the baby girl, flinging her clothes across the room. She then gave the child the beating she believed the child had earned. And, as always, Lenore got the worst of it, as she was the most hated orphan of all, for no apparent reason. Other than the fact that her biological parents were the ones to give the long list of rules that were to be followed.  
  
Once done beating the tiny girl, Miss Grudge chained her to the wall next to her friend, and went over to the cage where she kept the hundreds upon hundreds of spiders. She knew of the small girl's fear, and loved to play upon it, thus scaring her more than ever, and giving her an excuse to beat the child again, and more severely.  
  
Lenore whimpered as she saw Miss Grudge free the hundreds upon hundreds of spiders, that she SO hated. She knew that since they were chained to the wall, and that the spiders could sense fear, that there was NO escaping them anytime soon.  
  
Miss Grudge glared at the two small children chained, naked, to the wall. "You shall go without meals, until I see it fit to feed and release you from here. Until then, enjoy your stay." She glared at Lenore as she said the next bit. "And NO using my floor as the bathroom, or you SHALL be forced to clean it with your toothbrush, then forced to use that very toothbrush upon your teeth." She then stormed back upstairs, slamming and locking the door behind her.  
  
Lenore began to sob and shake from fear as she watched the spiders scurry across the floor towards them. Oh, how she feared spiders AND the dark! Not that it was extremely dark in the 'dungeon', but it was still dark enough to spook her.  
  
"Don'ts cry!" Jacob told her. "Please don'ts! An' don'ts be scared! They comes faster!"  
  
Lenore couldn't control herself, and kept right on wailing hysterically. She was petrified beyond belief. "C-Can't..." She wailed.  
  
Jacob did the best he could to try and calm her down, but his efforts were in vain. They were in vain, as the spiders reached them a whole lot quicker than either would've liked, and caused Lenore to scream and cry even more. And, though she tried hard not to, Lenore still ended up using the floor and wall as a restroom. But right then, she was too scared to care about the consequences she'd receive for that.  
  
Two days later, the two small children were released for the basement, and given some broth without any bread. Then they were forced to clean up the mess they'd both made on the wall and floor with their toothbrushes. But, somehow, without Miss Grudge knowing it, they were able to switch toothbrushes with someone else, before having to brush their teeth. Once they were all ready for bed, they were whipped again, then sent to their separate rooms, which they shared with the other orphans.  
  
Six months later, both children now being eleven and twelve months, were dragged off to the beach with all the other orphans. It was Filed Trip Day – a day loved and cherished by most orphans – except Lenore and Jacob. Lenore and Jacob were the only ones who were to tag along, but weren't allowed to participate at all. And any orphan who misbehaved, got to join them in sitting wherever they'd been stuck, like sore thumbs.  
  
But, this day was unlike any other Field Trip Day. You see, it was the day Miss Grudge was to be rid of Lenore – her biological parents orders. They'd paid her a great sum of money as well, to go along and do the dirty deed.  
  
Lenore was sitting with Jacob, when suddenly Miss Grudge came over and picked her up. She then threw the eleven-month-old child into the ocean, knowing she didn't have a clue as to how to swim. Miss Grudge had also made sure that none of the lifeguards would save her, as she'd her older orphans distracting them – they only obeyed as they didn't want to be whipped for disobeying.  
  
Jacob screamed when he saw his best friend sink down below the surface of the ocean, and could feel his heart shatter into a zillion pieces at the loss. It didn't even faze him when Miss Grudge slapped him across the face to shut him up. Nothing mattered now. Nothing at all.  
  
Later that day, Jacob snuck back down to the beach, so he could say one last farewell to his best friend. It was there he got the shock of a lifetime. He was just standing there, when he suddenly felt a small pair of arms wrap around him in a hug. He turned, and almost screamed when he saw Lenore standing there grinning at him.  
  
"But-But-But-"Jacob tried to get his words out, but couldn't.  
  
"I'm fast learner," Lenore smiled. "I cans swim now. An' nobody knows."  
  
Jacob couldn't believe she'd been able to pull that stunt off. "But...you gotta go somewhere safe..." He said softly. "Miss Grudge will hurts you if you comes back."  
  
Lenore nodded sadly. "Saw boats...Gonna go on 'em an' find new home..." She whispered. "Wanna come?"  
  
Jacob nodded his head vigorously. "Yesth..."  
  
The two then made their way to the docks, where the big boats were getting ready to leave. One was on its way to London, England – the other New York City, New York.  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
Lenore sighed, as she thought of her long-lost friend, while watching Randy and Brad pick on Mark in the Taylor's backyard. She felt bad that only she'd managed to escape the dreadful Orphanage that day. Jacob, sadly, had let himself be caught so that she could escape. He'd just gotten on the one boat she was on, when ship security had caught him. She watched helplessly as her best friend had been dragged off the ship and handed over to Miss Grudge. She knew he was going to suffer, and all because she'd asked him to tag along. Though he'd been caught, and she was well hidden, she didn't fail to see the quick kiss he'd blown her, before being dragged off down the street by his ear. She also knew he'd never tell a living soul that she had been on the boat that day. Not ever.  
  
Lenore often wondered if her friend was still stuck in Miss Grudge's Orphanage, and hoped to God he wasn't. She hoped with every inch of her soul that he had indeed eventually escaped. It hurt her inside, thinking of how she could've stayed with him, instead of being selfish and escaping Miss Grudge's evil clutches, and becoming the youngest Australian Refugee ever – though no one but her, and a few select people, knew that. She was also the youngest person, to ever sneak into New York City on their own, and get away with it. No one really knew where she'd come from, and few actually cared to know.  
  
A.N.: Well, hope y'all liked this chapter! And I really hope it answered some of yah questions. Now y'all know why Lenore's an orphan. Hopefully, I'll be struck with more ideas now, and will be able to post more often. I'm SO sorry it takes me so damn long to update. I really am. Ok, now for an explanation on her name.  
  
Lenore – The "Raven" in Edgar Allen Poe's poem. Plus, he also wrote a poem entitled "Lenore" which was all about death (freaky). And, also, my name is Lenore as well.  
  
Dielynn – "Die" is in it (though so is "Lynn"). And it's the middle name of one of my best friends.  
  
Krammer – A nice last name. Also the last name of Billy Warlock's character, "Eddie Krammer", on Baywatch.  
  
Also, 13 = !$, as the Krammer's are SO superstitious, they won't even WRITE the number 13-lol.  
  
Well, adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTCAPA & KTKILPA & KTBKPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTLCPA & KTJTPA & KTNEDPA & KTBSPO!!!!! 


End file.
